


Blame it on the alcohol

by Matloc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, ft. Mayuyu in serious denial, onahole!Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matloc/pseuds/Matloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko wants to have a threesome; his boyfriend complies just this one time. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taikodrum (taiko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/gifts).



> For taiko for dealing with all my NSFW spazzing sn oRTS, for being my cross-fandom soulmate and for falling into yumaosa hell with me. i promise i’ll write u a nice happy mykr next year
> 
> i’ve been pretty angry lately for reasons (twitter friends probs know) so i decided to unwind by writing pure smut i regret nothing
> 
> Off Topic: Happy KuroKuroKuro day!

There’s not many things in his life Mayuzumi gets excited about. A lifetime member of the going home club doesn’t really have much to look forward to in everyday life, which consists of slaving through uni classes, holing himself up in his apartment with a sparkling new release of his favorite light novel, and not much else.

A book-signing event with the author of  _My Little Sister Can’t Be This Cute_ is, however, an important enough occasion for him to get off his ass and step outside the house, on a weekend for once. Of course, he’d planned to return home soon after with a signed copy, ready to be opened and admired in the privacy of his bedroom, but clearly the world’s got it out for him. Meeting the fucking demon duo on his way out was certainly not penciled in in his itinerary for today.

It never is, because dealing with either of the two alone is bad enough as it is—but even water torture sounds sweeter than simply being in the vicinity of Akashi and Kuroko  _together_. Which is why Mayuzumi follows his survival instinct that’s urging him to turn around and make a run for it, having no intention of getting caught today. Or, preferably, till the end of time.

But things hardly go the way you want them to when needed, which explains Mayuzumi’s lack of an outgoing personality, because he most certainly did not ask to be dragged into a traditionally-designed hotel room—of course Akashi’s family owns the damn venue—for a round of drinks. He definitely does not remember asking to be invited to Kuroko’s 20th birthday, even if the assortment of alcohol on the table is way out of his price range, and probably just as much of a once in a lifetime opportunity as shaking hands with your favorite author.

In retrospect, he may even have put up with the company of shitty brats if that’s all it entailed. If only it didn’t involve a more-than-slightly-tipsy Kuroko currently straddling Mayuzumi’s lap, with a hand dangerously close to his crotch.

“I like you, Mayuzumi-senpai,” Kuroko says. It’s no surprise the alcohol hasn’t put a damper on the brat’s straightforwardness. “You still haven’t given me your reply.”

“Pretty sure I told you to fuck off,” Mayuzumi grits out, realizing he might be more than a little buzzed when he takes a second longer to swat away Kuroko’s hand from his thigh. “I don’t do guys, get that through your thick skull you shitty brat.”

Kuroko tries at a pathetic attempt of a frown until it hits Mayuzumi, to his utter horror, that he’s  _pouting_. “You shouldn’t lie, senpai. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten last time.”

“Last time was a mistake.” A drunken mistake he’d really prefer taking with him to his grave. Aren’t the constant flashbacks of being in a vodka-flavored liplock with a blue-haired menace punishment enough?

Obviously not for Kuroko, who’s blatantly grinding against his thigh now, eyes bright blue and eager under the light. Mayuzumi breaks the staring contest, looking away because he knows that he’s starting to get affected by it when he all but gasps at the hand palming his crotch through his pants. “Senpai’s really bad at lying.”

Suddenly it’s that night at the high school reunion all over again. When in his drunken haze Mayuzumi had first noticed Kuroko’s face, as though that was the first time he’d really gotten a proper look at him, because that damn brat was looking a lot prettier that night than any of the chicks he’d ever fucked.

So clearly it must be the alcohol getting to his head this time around as well, because Kuroko’s looking up at him with those fucking big blue “fuck me” eyes again, and Mayuzumi might be just a little terrified that he’s  _actually_ considering it.

Last time was Kuroko’s fault, really, for suddenly popping up in his vision like that, all up in Mayuzumi’s face. Add to the fact that they were alone on a bench just outside that noisy room filled with drunk, headache-inducing assholes, and the wet sheen on Kuroko’s lips, his cheeks warmed by alcohol. It’s an image burnt into the deepest recesses of his mind, and now Mayuzumi has the misfortune to come face to face with it all over again.

Except it’s even harder to keep his thoughts—and by extension, his dick—in check this time around. He really wants to know just what the fuck Akashi’s thinking because he  _has_ to be the mastermind behind this, but when he turns his head to his royal highness, all he gets is a smirk in return like this is some sort of fucked up dare he’s giving to Mayuzumi. The sort that’s dressed up in nothing but a flimsy kimono robe with  _goddamn rose patterns_ as if Kuroko’s gift wrapped specially for Mayuzumi.

“How about it, senpai?” Mayuzumi has to suppress a shiver at the shift in Kuroko’s tone, especially with his hand still providing Mayuzumi’s dick with delicious friction. “I’m very confident that I can make it worth your while.” The look in his eyes carries promise and if it’s meant to piss Mayuzumi off then it sure is a blinding success. Fuck this shitty luck of his.

And fuck these cheeky brats for teaming up on him; Akashi, who’s there observing like a predator in wait, daring Mayuzumi to make a move, and fucking Kuroko, who’s wearing this smug expression because they both are well aware how  _efficiently_  the brat can make good on his promise. He would punch his stupid little face if he could—not that Akashi would let him. Mayuzumi appreciates having his head attached to his neck.

“Fucking hell.” There’s no desire involved, Mayuzumi tells himself, he’s only playing along to wipe the smug look off their faces. It’s purely frustration that drives him to smash his lips against Kuroko’s, ignoring the bitter taste of alcohol as he pushes his tongue into the other’s mouth.

It’s clumsy and rough but the way Kuroko moans into his mouth goes straight to his dick, igniting a sudden need in Mayuzumi to look at the face he’s making right now. For someone he’s personally witnessed with the worst kind of bedhead, Kuroko’s hair is wonderfully soft around his fingers, which only makes him enjoy tugging it back even more.

One good quality about Kuroko he might have finally discovered is that there’s been no complaints from the brat so far. He’s glad there’s an understanding between them to not expect any kind of gentle treatment from the likes of Mayuzumi, because he still insists on calling it a case of beer goggles when he sees Kuroko’s face, flushed and panting, lips glistening wet—and all he can think of is how pretty they would look wrapped around his cock.

So he pushes against Kuroko’s mouth again, trying to forget that horrible mental image that’s just way too erotic for his sense of self-control, thinning much more rapidly now that Kuroko’s responding with a lot more aggressiveness than he expected from that small body. The hands are back at his crotch again, one rubbing him through his pants while the other travels upwards, tugging his shirt out of his slacks.

It doesn’t come to Mayuzumi how eager his own hands are until he feels Kuroko’s robe—definitely a gift from Akashi, judging by the silky texture, if not the red-black design running across its length—coming undone and his fingers dig into the smooth skin of Kuroko’s belly, which tenses underneath his touch. His hands clamber upwards, his experience with girls as his only guide.

It helps that Kuroko doesn’t feel all that different from an athletically fit girl, his short size making him a perfect fit in Mayuzumi’s lap, and he vaguely wonders where the brat hides all his fucking strength because he’s seen him play tennis before—to confirm with his own eyes that the shorty’s actually in the top seed.

So he sticks to his usual technique, massaging Kuroko’s chest, which is definitely harder than a girl’s but surprisingly it doesn’t feel unpleasant. An experimental brush against a nipple has Kuroko biting on his lip as his voice trembles into Mayuzumi’s mouth, and that’s all the incentive he needs to get into this for real.

He pulls back from the kiss to look at Kuroko’s flushed face, loving the way his composed expression crumbles when he thumbs a cherry-tinted nipple, flicking the hardening nub before trapping it between his fingers.

“Ah…” Kuroko shudders, pushing his chest out because those large hands feel so much better than he expected.

Mayuzumi plucks at his hard nipples, rolling them lightly, dragging all sorts of lewd noises from Kuroko’s swollen lips until it finally sinks into Mayuzumi that Kuroko’s definitely well-experienced. The thought of Kuroko’s body growing so used to being held by a man makes Mayuzumi’s throat dry up.

Kuroko’s reactions are perfect, and he can’t resist closing his mouth around a pink nipple, making Kuroko cry out, his hands burying themselves in Mayuzumi’s hair.

Kuroko arches his back, feeling Mayuzumi’s tongue laving at his nipple and he pushes the man’s face into his chest because he wants more. More of that hot mouth suckling on his chest, and he swears he could come just from Mayuzumi biting lightly at his nipple.

Mayuzumi tugs at his nipple with his teeth, rubbing the other one with his fingers until he pulls back to see the little tips painfully swollen and red, and Kuroko nearly loses it when he sees Mayuzumi lick his lips. He pulls the taller male back into a sloppy kiss, sucking at his tongue so hard there’s spit dribbling down his chin.

“You need to help him down here too.”

Mayuzumi’s startled to hear Akashi’s voice so fucking close all of a sudden. He can’t believe he was so distracted by Kuroko that he forgot about the other half of the demon duo.

Kuroko wrenches his mouth away with a loud gasp when he feels Akashi’s hand curling around his erection, jerking it slightly. He bucks his hips in Mayuzumi’s direction, head falling on a strong shoulder with Mayuzumi’s legs the only thing keeping him from tumbling back onto the tatami floor.

Akashi parts the folds of the kimono robe, exposing every last inch of Kuroko to the world. His cock stands proudly erect, tinted a cute pink that makes Akashi grin into his shoulder, nipping at the pale skin.

“Hell no.” Mayuzumi makes a face at the prospect of touching another guy’s dick. “I never said I was gonna return the favor.”

He’s only out to finish what they started last time, by letting Kuroko suck him off. Then the both of them can get over the sexual tension that’s been looming over them for months, and move on. For that purpose alone Kuroko’s nothing more than another hole to fuck; get it over and done with before Mayuzumi starts entertaining ideas of a possible  _next time_ because this brat’s turning out to be the best fuck he’s ever had—and they haven’t even gotten to the main course yet.

“That is fine,” Akashi smiles, which is never  _not_ bad news. “I couldn’t possibly leave Tetsuya in inexperienced hands.” And before Mayuzumi could come up with a retort, the redhead takes Kuroko into his own lap, spreading his smooth legs. “Watch,” he orders.

He uncaps the bottle of lube he’d set on the table earlier, coating a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them to warm up the lube before settling at the base of Kuroko’s cock. He strokes the hot flesh, relishing in Kuroko’s sweet moans for a moment before trailing down, rubbing his perineum. He loves the way Kuroko squirms against him, grinding his ass on Akashi’s clothed erection, loves the feeling of Kuroko’s asshole twitching around his fingers as he prods it lightly.

Especially when it takes two of his fingers so easily, ready and waiting to be filled. Kuroko’s body is so well-trained he can’t help but feel proud, knowing that they’ve come this far, like this slender body of his was made for Akashi. Undoubtedly pleased, he crooks his fingers, pressing against Kuroko’s prostate, earning him a delighted groan.

Kuroko throws his head back in pleasure, spreading his legs further to allow Akashi better access. He clenches around the fingers rubbing against his walls and leaving him dazed, breathless, yearning for more.

Mayuzumi can’t find it in himself to tear his eyes from the sight, watching Kuroko’s ass take three of Akashi’s fingers like it’s nothing. The way he writhes as he starts fucking himself on them, breathing harshly as his hole swallows up the slick digits. It’s hard not to imagine how Kuroko would feel stretched around his cock, sucking Mayuzumi inside his tight heat like it’s hungry for his cum. The image makes his mouth water when he tries to consider the possibility, but he decides to keep his jaw shut because there’s no goddamn way Akashi would let him go that far without rendering him impotent for the rest of his life.

So he gets up instead, unzipping his slacks, pulling down his boxers to free his dick from its confines. He grabs the back of Kuroko’s head, who goes down on him—probably on fucking pure instinct—wrapping his smooth hands around Mayuzumi’s girth, sliding along the sensitive skin. He jerks into the touch when he feels Kuroko’s hot breath hit his cock, unable to stop a groan from escaping when Kuroko’s tongue slips out to lap along the underside.

“Fuck, Kuroko.” He growls at this shitty brat, who’s looking up at him through his lashes, a tiny smile adorning his red lips that Mayuzumi would really prefer to see wrapped around his dick already. He tightens his grip on that soft blue hair until Kuroko finally gets the hint, parting his red lips open to mouth around his cockhead before finally,  _finally_  taking him in.

This isn’t Mayuzumi’s first time getting blown but _damn_  is it embarrassing how he nearly thrusts into the heat like some virgin schoolkid because it’s so fucking wet and wonderful around his cock as Kuroko starts to swallow him further. He can feel Kuroko’s tongue work its magic on him, poking around the edge of his cockhead before he starts to suck, taking more of the length into his mouth.

It’s still a difficult idea to wrap his head around because Kuroko’s sucking him like a fucking pro, something hardly anybody would expect from a quiet kid like him. And he knows he’s got Akashi to thank for it. He never took the saying of the quiet ones being the wildest in bed seriously until now, with those pretty little lips wrapped around him like they fucking belong on a dick. Mayuzumi definitely prefers Kuroko like this, too busy giving head to act insolent, reddening cheeks stuffed full of cock, loves Kuroko drooling and panting around him like a bitch in heat.

Mayuzumi’s grip tightens on his hair as Kuroko takes him to the hilt, swallowing around him, and he nearly comes when he hears Mayuzumi groan openly with such a deep, sexy voice he’s never heard before. But Akashi’s there, gripping his aching cock as he works Kuroko from behind, stretching his asshole open, feeling it tightening up on his fingers whenever they hit his prostate. Kuroko moans softly, pushes down on them, wanting them deeper inside him, but Akashi forces him onto his hands and knees, telling him to get ready. Kuroko holds his breath, his asshole quivering in anticipation now that it’s all wet and ready for Akashi.

Akashi lines up his cock, tracing Kuroko’s glistening pink hole with his head before slowly pushing in, reveling in the tight heat clenching on him, sucking his cock in. His hands dig into Kuroko’s hips, keeping him secured in place as he tries to cling onto the barest threads of self control.

It draws a heavy moan from Kuroko, though he both loves and hates Akashi’s tendency to savor the moment before he gets down to fucking Kuroko in earnest. He impatiently snaps his hips back, wanting nothing more than to impale himself on that hard cock, but Akashi’s grip is strong, keeping him from moving so all he can do is grip the head of Akashi’s cock as it enters him because he’s so desperate to be filled, as quickly as possible.

Countless times he’s seen his cock being swallowed up by Kuroko’s ass, but Akashi can never truly get tired of the sight of that lovely hole widening on his hard length, trembling eagerly around his flesh. It’s always so wet and tight inside Kuroko; he likes to think Kuroko’s walls are molding to the shape of his cock, perfect and yearning for him and his seed.

Akashi takes a moment to pause, pulling out halfway before slamming into Kuroko, making him arch his back so beautifully he burns the image into memory.

Kuroko’s throat constricts around Mayuzumi’s dick as he cries out, finally full with Akashi’s cock inside him. His own dick is so painfully hard he tries to take a hand to his crotch to relieve the pressure, only to have it wrested away by Akashi.

The redhead buries himself to the hilt and Kuroko’s insides grip his cock like it wants to milk him dry, making him shiver as he leans down to breathe hotly into Kuroko’s ear.

“You can come from just this, can’t you, Tetsuya?” He bucks his hips into Kuroko, slamming right against his prostate, making the smaller man moan before he wrenches his head away from Mayuzumi’s dick to glare weakly at Akashi, who simply smiles back in return.

He’d never admit it out loud, but Mayuzumi’s more than interested to see Kuroko come from just his ass, to see the fruits of Akashi’s training for himself. He grabs Kuroko’s head, yanking his jaw open with his other hand so he can shove his cock back down the kid’s throat. He can’t get enough of the wet constriction around him, loving Kuroko’s face scrunched up from his cock. Tears glistening at the corner of his eyes, lips shining with drool and pre-cum as he hollows his cheeks, sucking in Mayuzumi’s entire length without complaint as he’s pretty much reduced to his fucktoy.

Kuroko honestly loves it, stuffed on both ends with cock for the first time in his life and he’s so glad he convinced Akashi to play along with his suggestion for a threesome, even if it’s just this once.

He doubts he could ever get over this, his body and throat already memorizing the feeling of two thick cocks driving into him, filling up both his holes until he can’t breathe, wheezing around Mayuzumi’s rock hard dick, vision blurring everything but the lights above them.

He can feel it coming, the overwhelming heat pooling inside his belly as Akashi pounds into his spot again and again and  _again_  until his hole’s convulsing around that delicious cock, begging for his boyfriend’s cum while he holds off his orgasm till the last second.

In the brief instant Mayuzumi yanks his dick out, spurting his seed all over his aching face, Kuroko’s stomach tightens up as he feels the most amazing orgasm rip through his body, his body going numb until his legs are on the verge of collapsing. Now he’s only held up by Akashi’s hands, who slams into him fiercely one last time before shooting into him, filling Kuroko’s ass with his hot cum as he rides out his orgasm, shuddering against the other’s back while Kuroko’s hole finishes milking every last drop from his pulsing dick.

Mayuzumi breathes heavily, tucking his softening member back inside with careful fingers. The other two lie collapsed on the floor for a little while, Kuroko looking thoroughly fucked out as he licks Mayuzumi’s semen off his lips.

Mayuzumi has to tear himself away from the sight, gritting his teeth, because Kuroko still looks like the poster boy of plain  _erotic_ even after he’s come down from his high.

Now he’s seriously doubting he can explain this all by blaming it on the alcohol.

Regardless, the next morning, he proceeds to do exactly that. Akashi and Kuroko both hide knowing smiles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> see i can totally write like a normal human being
> 
> this was my first time writing a smut!! o H BOY thank you jar and chii for betaing and turning my fic into a serious debate about triple banana pocky size measurements and spawning so many inside jokes i was crying for a whole hour questioning our friendship
> 
> but really, thank 8^) also bless taiko for trying to supervise us
> 
> so the idea for this fic spawned from a late night convo about mayuyu suffering because of akkr as always so i hope he’s happy now LAUGHS


End file.
